


Her True Love. (Sad One Shot)

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is a Doctor, One Shot, Sad One Shot, and she meets alex's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: 12 years after losing Kara, Lena meets a little girl with a curious question.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Her True Love. (Sad One Shot)

The little girl cocked her head with curiosity. Staring at Lena while she worked. Reading the name "Lena Luthor" on her name tag. The little girl rememberd stories her mother told her of her Aunt Kara and the woman she loved named Lena Luthor.

"Dr. Luthor," the girl said, "Have you ever lost anybody you loved?" 

Lena froze. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, at a rapid pace. A pair of hands grasping at her lungs, rendering her ability to breathe & her head started to spin. She turned her head to the little girl. 

"Yes," she replied, feeling tears build up in her eyes. "We were in love." She continued. "Though not at the same time. She was in love with me long before I realized I was in love with her."

"What happened?" The girl asked. 

"She sacrified herself for me." Lena replied.

"Was the woman you were in love with named Kara?" The little girl asked.

Lena choked on a sob at the mention of her love's name. She nodded, "Yes." She spoke, "How did you know?"

"My mommy tells me stories all the time about her sister named Kara. My name is Jamie Kara Danvers Olsen. But my mommy calls me Kara." The little girl told Lena. "You were my Aunt Kara's true love."

Finally, Lena broke. "And she was mine." She sobbed out.

Never again did Lena love another person. Never again did Lena move on from losing Kara, 12 years ago. Because losing Kara was losing apart of herself. And losing Kara was a feeling worse than death. 


End file.
